Просто поверь, что так будет лучше
by AlissZ
Summary: Лана, Лекс, хлоя... Две женщины и один мужчина... Три мышки в одной клетке....


"ПРОСТО ПОВЕРЬ, ЧТО ТАК БУДЕТ ЛУЧШЕ,,,"

_Я была твоей красивой игрушкой. "Красивая женщина", как ты любил меня называть. Я была твоей, начиная от любого волоса на голове и заканчивая кончиками моих дорогих ногтей - тобою созданное божество. Твой идеал ни мого ни мало. Так много лет назад или прошло всего два года, я пришла и просила тебя о помощи. Ты помог, но в замен забрал самое ценное - меня саму, изуродовал, а выбрасывать не хотел. Ты знал, что во мне нет той былой красоты, отчасти за которую ты и возвел меня на свой "картонный пьедестал, стоимостью в миллиарды долларов". Не осталось внутри ничего от прежней Ланы Лэнг. кротости, застенчивой силы, доброты и понимания, милосердия и такой наивной неуверенности в себе - ты все забрал. Потратить за двадцать четыре месяца, растратить все, что я копила всю жизнь. Теперь я могу сказать тебе - ты сломал меня, и ты... знал об этом. Сука. Ты знал и все равно делал! _

_И когда я осталась лишь жалким подобием человека, лишь снаружи, даже тогда ты не оставил меня в покое, просто стал "использовать пореже"..._

_Несмотря на все, что происходило внутри меня, я видела как ты смотрел на меня, какими глазами, даже замечая что больше я не твоя Лана. На самом деле, стоит признать, честно и откровенно - ты, уничтожил то, что сам и создал. Я прекрасно помню тот день, когда на пороге твоего дома я появилась не как друг, каким была всегда, а как враг, которым стану через несколько месяцев после той нашей встречи..._

Два года назад. 21 февраля. 21:34

-Здравствуй Лекс...

-Лана?...- его внимательный, настороженный взгляд. И на следующие десять минут, три часа или тридцать секунд, неважно как долго проведет у него эта женщина, он был весь ее. Само понимание, само милосердие, сама доброта, вся как она есть во плоти, в виде Лекса Лутора. Человека, который за последние несколько лет, проведенные в этом городишке успел сам себя создать и сам же себя и погубил, собственно он делал это со всеми. - Чему обязан этой встречей?

"Чем мне придется заплатить за нее? - усмехнулся он про себя."

-Мне нужна...

Лана замялась, отвернулась от мужчины и подошла к окну. Она знала - просить о любой , самой безобидной помощи его - стоило очень дорого. А то, чего хотела она. Весь мир обесценится в его глазах, когда он узнает. Впрочем некоторым, покажется вполне...обыкновенной ее просьба. Во всяком случае Лекс не удивится сильно, зная как сильно она зависит от этих людей.

-Я хочу чтобы ты помог отцу Кларка.

За этим последовало долгое обоюдное молчание. У нее в голове давно вымерли все мысли и догадки, все решения, планы, расчеты все исчезло в день, когда отцу человека, которого она когда-то любила поставили страшный диагноз и вывели , высчитали его оставшуюся жизнь.

Проклятые метеориты, все было из-за них. Осколки оказывали влияние на все живое в радиусе многих киллометров вокруг Смоллвиля. Многие выдерживали, но многие и пали под пагубным воздействием - смерть не покидала пределы их мирка, казалось она поселилась здесь навсегда. Дети, взрослые, любых профессий, вне зависимости от пола, возраста, состояния здоровья. Метеориты никого так просто не отпускали и не принимали. Отец Кларка, итак имевший проблемы со здоровьем, сам того не замечая тоже оказался в опасности. Несколько лет, в течение которых ситуация лишь ухудшалась Кенты противостояли болезни и ее неожиданным припадкам, радовались наступавшим время от времени улудщениям, но стойко держались. но наступили дни, когда им пришлось особенно тяжело. Секрет их сына узнал сам Лекс Лутор. Какого же было его удивление... В своей силе оно могло сравниться раве что с тем напряжением, которое испытал отец Кларка в то время. Мистер Кент никогда не доверял Луторам, но Лекс долго пытался изменить это, просто "из кожи вон лез", всеми силами заслуживал утерянную давным давно веру в его семью, как в нечто, способное созидать, а не разрушать. И у него многое получилось, поверили почти все, Кларк и его мать, Лана, Хлоя... Но опять же - остались те, кто не поддался, среди них были например- Пит и ... мистер Кент. Лутор просчитался, этот человек оказался слишком сильным, а Лекс был все еще слишком молодым. Итог один - по мнению отца Кларка, секрет силы его сына - слишком ценное приобретение в бесценной коллекции побед Луторов. Когда Лекс узнал о нем, точка кипения достигла своего предела. Лишь сам Бог знал, каких усилий стоило мистеру Кенту держать внешнее спокойствие, ради жены и сына. Он прекрасно понимал, что возможности Кларка - ничто против могущества Лекса. И если "маленький сын миллиардера" , превратившийся из пешки в руках своего собственного отца, Лайонела Лутора, в короля, захочет использовать Кларка в собственных целях... -он использует. Джонатан знал и то, насколько велика хитрость, коварство и внутренняя энергия младшего Лутора. Подозревал всегда, что то, что видят многие в нем-лишь верхушка айсберга. Именно такой "айсберг" потопил "непотопляемый" Титаник. Лекс был гением почасти лжи, не гнушаясь шантажом, впутываясь в интриги, ставя ва-банк, он выигрывал всегда, даже когда со стороны казалось, что он в пух и прах проиграл. Как человек, сделавший миллионы - он вызывал уважение среди ему подобных, потому что ставил он в этих деловых и отчасти деловых играх только на себя, лишь на себя полагался и никогда не просил помощи, когда она была ему действительно необходима. Это и был секрет его силы. Огромной силы. Старший Кент, в отличие от большинства других людей, верил в одно - ее Лекс никогда не направит в благородные дела. Он разрушит. Либо сам себя и либо то, что вокруг него.

В те дни, вокруг него, единсвенным предметом его внимания стал... никто иной как Кларк кент.

Тучи нависли над особняком Лутора и домом кентов. Джонатан ничего не мог сделать, кроме того, как ждать, что произойдет. От следующего шага Лекса зависела судьба его ребенка и его будущая жизнь. Кларк многое мог, но... многое упускал из виду из за своей доверчивости, природной доброты, порой доходившей до глупости. Его отец боялся что если временное затишье, после того, что Лекс узнал, не приведет к дурным последствиям, успокоит Кларка и тот, как это происходило раньше, может вновь довериться своему "другу". Ожидание длилось, проходили недели, Лекс почти не появлялся в особняке, мотивируя это своей обидой на младшего Кента, которого он считал "братом", обидой за то, что он ему ничего не рассказал. Это была глупая отговорка, скорее похожая на мыльный пузырь, но к сожалению она все же пригодилась. И сыграла свою роковую роль - как ни странно Кларк, при всей своей взрослой решительности, приобретенной мудрости, и подозрительности стал время от времени заговаривать о Лексе, стал сомневаться не является ли то, что он скрыл от друга свой секрет - причиной всего того, что происходило между ними и между Лексом и Кентами. Доводы сына были притянуты за уши, по мнению Джанатана. Они много спорили и в большинстве случаев Кларк утверждал, что если бы... возможно... он сказал Лексу все сразу , как только они стали близкими людьми и казалось это было взаимно, не произошло бы несчастий, не было бы этих попыток Лекса разузнать самостоятельно его секрет, не волновались бы родители... и как вывод - болезнь сердца Джонатана - вина Кларка, по его словам. Отцу было больно видеть непонимание в его глазах, чувствовать в отношениях с сыном бесконечное и все возрастающее чувство этой надуманной вины, да еще и Лутор не давал о себе знать, вызывая лишнее беспокойство. Вот сердце и дало сбой. Болезнь стала резко прогрессировать и Джонатана поместили в больницу в Метрополисе. Врачи предоставили длинный список препаратов, необходимых для излечения и не менее длинный - для поддержания жизни. Денег не было. Времени не было. Эмоций почти не осталось. Просить о помощи - тоже было не у кого, единственный выход- Лутор, но он стал таким недосягаемым, да и каждый, знающий тайну семьи Кентов отлично понимал, какова цена, которую скорее всего потребует за свое участие Лекс. В то время Кларк находился на распутье, взвалив на свои плечи все то, что раньше "убивало" его отца. Он разрывался от мыслей, как надо поступить - стать подопытным кроликом и спасти отца или потерять его. И то и другое, по своей сути ничем не отличались, потому что приводили к одному и тому же, рано или поздно секрет Кларка узнает весь мир и причиной тому станет Лутор. Только временные рамки сдвигались на более поздний срок, если Кларк выберет первый вариант. Именно он был самым, кажется верным, но именно он таил в себе всю подноготную черноту семьи Луторов - неизвестность. Кларк больше не был тем юнцом, неоправданно делающим шаги, сломя голову кидающимся на помощь людям. Даже несмотря на то, что там в Метрополисе лежал его отец, пока было время - он размышлял, параллельно стараясь самому заработать денег. С вопросом как поступить он и пришел к Лане, хотя их отношения были на уровне дружеских, именно ей он доверился.

Много часов провели они в разговорах. Сказать, что Лана поддерживала Кларка и мистера Кента в том, что Лекс поступает непонятно, она не могла. Она сама некоторое время назад была на его месте. Кларк решился ей сказать о себе по доброй воле, сам сделал выбор и пришел. Он боялся, что она обвинит его в смерти родителей, как видел это во сне, и оказался прав. Она обвинила. Отчаянно кричала, как никогда, рыдала когда он ушел и выгнала Хлою, которая знала об их беседе. Это потом она попросит прощение перед ней и с помощью именно Хлои расставит все по своим местам и простит Кларка, но в минуты той горечи, которая пришла когда девушка осознала всю трагедию... Нет. Она думала -никогда не прощу его! Упорная журналистка все же добилась своего - видимо тогда наступало время разговоров и откровений. Хлоя рассказала Лане многое о себе, Кларке, его секрете. Столько имен, фамилий или просто упоминаний о людях, которых он спас, среди которых ни один и не два раза была сама Хлоя... Лана никогда не задумывалась, что так может быть. Поток информации просто... согнул ее пополам. То, что сломало ее - было откровением ее доверительницы.

"Я сама была в такой ситуации- вспоминала Лана слова Хлои, стоя у окна Луторского особняка. За спиной дышал Лекс. Он все еще размышлял над ее просьбой,не мешая ей вспоминать. -Я сама была на твоем месте. Ноя простила его, поняла на какой шаг он каждый раз должен был решаться, выбирая кому из своих друзей говорить, а кому нет. Подумай Лана, какова опасность и какова цена каждого слова, брошенного нечаянно, мимоходом. А как бы ты объяснила, будь на его месте, почему этому человеку ты сказала сразу, а этому нет? Разве не заслужил он доверия? И Кларк думал над этими вопросами, над ответами на них!Поэтому он молчал! Он не мог... не мог выбрать. Храня свой секрет, никому его не доверяя - он нес ответственность только за себя... По моему он поступил правильно. Обо всем узнал Пит, первым. Случайно. Так вышло. Потом я. Потом ты. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но... ни ты, ни я невправе его винить. Мы никогда... Никогда! Не будем! На его! Месте! Тебе надо просто поверить, что так было лучше. Так надо. А что касается смерти твоих родителей... Эта трагедия. Просто случайное стечение обстоятельств. И...- как сейчас Лана вспомнила этот ее жест. Хлоя развела руками, по прежнему, по своему улыбаясь, чуть виновато, но так откровенно и отчаянно. -Лана... Кларк - это самое дорогое и ценное, но к сожалению невзаимное для меня. Но ты знаешь, что для тебя важно -каждый раз он был рядом с тобой, спасая тебя ни много ни мало. Он заслужил прощения, ведь если бы не он... Некому было бы рассказывать тебе это. Меня бы не было, Пита, даже самого Лекса..."

"Просто поверить, что так было лучше..."- много раз эта фраза будет в ее мыслях.

Лана помнила, как спросила Хлою что делать. Та ей ответила, что Лутор - единственный шанс, иначе никак денег не получить, но Кларк не может идти к нему - Лекс слишком обижен и слишком непонятен, мало ли что он потребует. Есть шанс, но он мал, что сама Лана , если конечно согласиться, может попробовать попросить о помощи.

"Ты правда думаешь, что он их даст мне просто так?

-Просто так?...нн...Нет... Нет. Не думаю. Но я не знаю, что он может потребовать взамен у тебя..."

Хлоя ушла. И не прошло нескольких часов, Лана уже была на пути к особняку.

-Что ты молчишь? - казалось вечность прошла с тех пор, как он сказал последнее слово. Девушка отвернулась от окна и увидела, что Лекс стоит в тридцати сантиметрах от нее, сжимая в руках бокал с виски. Он не отрываясь смотрел ей в спину, пока она вспоминала то, что было, а теперь ему предоставилась возможность уловить, охватить взглядом все эмоции, еще не успевшие исчезнуть с ее лица. По ее глазам, которые она сразу же отвела в сторону, он понял, что неприятен ей в том положении в котором находился. Давление Луторов не ослабевало никогда, будь они в трех метрах от тебя или на другом краю света. но Лекс все же отошел. С неудовольствием и раздраженностью, но все же отступил.

-Ты поможешь мне?

-А почему Кларк не пришел сюда? - вопросом на вопрос ответил Лутор.

-Он у отца. Ты же знаешь. Не спрашивай меня ни о чем Лекс, пожалуйста, просто скажи ...- она повела плечами и сильнее запахнула кофту. -Ты поможешь им?

-Дам ли я денег Кларку? - цинично спросил мужчина, заглотив остатки виски и тут же направляясь к бару. его походка... ей всегда стоило уделять особое внимание, по ней можно было читать его как книгу. Сейчас он шел, как ходил почти всегда, как царь и почти как Бог.

"Наверное он так и чувствует себя, в его руках целых три жизни"

-а что я получу взамен? - спросил он, поднося к губам бокал и вскинув на нее взгляд.

Она ринулась вперед, но тут же взяла себя в руки. нет, это была не Хлоя, которая за такие слова порвала бы его на части, ее цепкая хватка всегда настораживала его и тревожила. Хлою невозможно было держать все время под каблуком, она то и дело норовила всунуть куда-нибудь свои длинные руки... Если можно было так говорить о девушке ростом метр шестьдесят семь... Лана была совершенно другой, потому что могла себя контролировать всегда. Даже сейчас, эмоции всколыхнулись в ней, но она держалась. Это забавляло Лутора. Словно игра в кошки мышки, он знает, что держит ее за хвост, но мышка не вырвется. Она всего лишь... мышка.

-как ты можешь говорить об оплате когда я прошу тебя о таких вещах! Для тебя это даже не деньги! Ты ведь говорил, что Кларк тебе как младший брат, а как ты сейчас поступаешь?! Я прошу тебя всего лишь помочь, когда нам больше не к кому обратиться! Ты...

-Хватит Лана! - люди замечали в нем это умение заставлять их замолчать, вырывать, отбирать у них право голоса. -Хватит! Не забывай, что я помогал Кларку всегда. Я приходил к нему сам с предложениями о помощи и что я слышал от человека, которому ты сейчас просишь меня помочь. Кенты никогда мне не доверяли, хотя я заслуживал этого. Вы только и знаете , что оправдывать вашего Кларка, особенно теперь, когда я узнал о его секрете. Боитесь, что я начну копать под него теперь уж точно зная где. Ведь поэтому он не пришел сегодня сюда сам. А вдруг Лекс предложит взамен право проводить эксперименты? а вдруг расскажет всем кто такой малчик с фермы? а вдруг... что еще вы придумали? Ведь поэтому тут ты, а не он!

Лутор вспылил, сам того не замечая. Он ходил кругами по комнате, то удаляясь то приближаясь к ней и в конце концов, опять же, сам того не замечая, подошел вплотную. Он злился это был заметно. Он не видел перед собой Лану, он видел одного из тех людей, кто называя его другом, не доверяли ему.

-Я остался один. Вы думали что я дурак? списали меня со счетов, качали из меня деньги на все, ради всех и при этом по сравнению с остальными я всегда был тем, от кого можно было ожидать ножа в спину. Лекс предатель, лжец, обманщик! Кто еще?... Ах, да! Убийца и шантажист! И чем я это заслужил? Ваше недоверие! Только тем, что с самого начала подозревал, что Кларк что то скрывает! Я просто хотел...

-Ты копал под него!

-Я просто хотел узнать что он недоговаривает! Если бы он сразу рассказал мне! Но нет! Я был только источником денег, когда его способности не могли помочь! Тогда он приходил ко мне и с тупым лицом, щенячим, просил о помощи! Каждый раз я думал, что вот сейчас я сделаю то что он просит и заплачу долг, в котором я был перед ним, ведь он спасал меня столько раз от смерти от моего отца. И никто не в праве меня упрекать, что я его не заплатил! я все отдал сполна! Я думал и считал, что раз за разом в его глазах я поднимаюсь, становлюсь на один уровень с питом, тобой, хлоей, но я только падал... Только падал! Меня никогда не принимала эта семя, хотя я очень старался. Все видели только Кларка, спасителя и благодетеля и темного маленького богатого мальчика Лекса Лутора, который не способен ни на что кроме как сорить деньгами направо и налево... А ведь я долго считал Кентов.. своей семьей.

Он отвернулся.

Лана нахмурилась, на секунду ей показалось, что в его глазах что блеснуло. Неужели так все и было? Она понимала екса, понимала и адекватно оценивала его поведение. Да он и правда был странным и его поступки не всегда были направлены во благо, но кто из нас совершенен. Во всяком случае он старался. Уж первые то годы это видели все, потом он замкнулся стал менее заметен для остальных, но для друзей всегда был опорой. Для друзей... которых он считал семьей и которые так поступили...как то...тоскливо это было все.

Лане вдруг стало его безумно жаль. Она вспомнила как отчаянно и порой, сам не видя, заискивающе он улыбался всем. Особенно Кентам. Бывало, когда она становилась свидетелями моментов, когда Джонатан или сам Кларк или кто то еще без причины, совершенно неоправданно говорили что то, обвиняли его в том, что совершил Лайонел, приписывали ему его "заслуги", Лекс никогда не перечил. Он говорил тихо и понятно для всех, логично, и это злило людей. Было видно что Лекс может и проглатывает услышанное, но в нем копится это, оседает. Ему было... больно. Может быть даже сейчас.

-Лекс...-Лана положила ладонь на его плечо. Сейчас стоило наверное забыть о своих просьбах, и поговорить по человечески, что-то объяснить или что-то выслушать, дать ему выговориться, ведь у его никого никогда не было. ведь никто и никогда не спрашивал что он чувствует. сколько ему пришлось пережить. как он ни сломался под этим всем? как был еще способен помогать другим? ведь это так много значит... надо было помочь ему, но ... времени оставлось все менше. Это было так эгоистично... они снова его используют.

-Я помогу тебе. -он даже не дернулся от ее прикосновения, только пвернул голову и в полумраке комнаты его глаза стали почти черными. -Но взамен ты останешься со мной.

Лана не могла отвести взгляд. Она сразу поняла, что он имеет ввиду.

-Ты сумасшедший...

Лутор усмехнулся и опустил взгляд на ее губы. Лана не выдержила и ушла, распахнув двери в ночь.

Она села в машину твердя про себя, как могла она жалеть это чудовище. все что он сделал и делал - лишь прикрытие. Он такой же как и его отец, только уничтожать. Все что он создает - оружие в его же руках. Он никогда никого не прощает, обиды запоминает навсегда и никого не жалеет. ни отвергает ни одни методы и в его сердце не было никогда любви. Выросший в предательстве он сам стал предателем, он оправдал все то, что сам о себе говорил. Лжец, обманщик, шантажист и убийца...

-Господи...

Лана вырулила на дорогу и поехала домой. Слез совсем не было, была обида. Очень бльшаяобида и злость. На себя за то что она уехала, за то, что она все равно согласится.

Она остановилась у обочины. Заглушила двигатель. Кто то настойчиво звонил ей, кто-то...

-Кларк? Кларк это ты? проклятье...

Телефон снова зазвонил на ее мысли о том, что это может быть совсем не Кларк.

-алло?... Алло, Лекс?

-Лекс? Лана это я...

-Кларк! Ты только что мне звонил?

-Да... -последовала минута молчания. - Почему ты подумала, что это Лекс?

-Эмм...мм..- она провела рукой по лицу, на секунды замерев и думая что соврать.

-Лана? Лекс что то сделал тебе? Где ты

-нет!.. Ммм..Нет, Кларк.. Все впорядке. Нет , я дома, еду домой...А ты? Что то случилось? ты давно не звонил?

-Лана... Папа...

-Что?

-Он впал..

"в кому" - она додумала, а не услышала конец ответа. голос Кларка резко так показался ей таким далеким.

-Лана... Лана... Лана ты слышишь меня?

-Мм..да.. Да Кларк. Что я могу сделать? Хочешь я приеду?

-Нет, не надо, это не нужно, Я скоро вернусь сам, думаю... Скоро...

Связь прервалась. Она нажала на "отбой" и только сейчас осознала, что он имел ввиду. Скоро.. Значит времени совсем нет. Даже он уже потерял надежду и просто ждет конца. Неужели это и правда был конец..

Она развернула машину и как только могла, быстро помчалась обратно. Гравий летел в разные стороны, разбиваясь о стекла также как и ее мысли. Она не простит себе, если у нее останется один хотя бы шанс помочь, но она его не использует. снова к ней вернулись мысли, появившиеся в особняке. Ведь Лекс неравнодушен к ней, неужели он позволит ей страдать, да даже если то, что он предложил правда, сколько может продлиться эта его игра. Может быть на месяц, на два его и хватит. Она не сможет быть с ним, так как долго могут длиться односторонние отношения? Для Ланы даже мысли о подобном были смешными. как могут находиться, жить, спать вместе люди, один из которых как камень, ничего не испытывает, и зачем другому тащить этот камень на себе?

Она вошла в кабинет решительно, он сидел в кресле и смотрел в одну точку, в руке, которая лежала на подлокотнике зажат бокал, который кажется не покидал ее никогда. Неужели он может думать только когда пьет, хотя она никогда не видела его пьяным. кажется он даже не заметил ее прихода, настолько был погружен в свои мысли. его четкий профиль вырисовывался напротив окна. Он был по своему красив. но ей никогда не нравился, для нее он был слишком опасен. Для кого как... Хлою он например лишь привлекал своей опасностью. Она называла это "смертельной сексуальностью".

-Лана? Зачем ты ...

Он разговаривал так просто, как раньше. Когда все было по другому.

-Если я стану с тобой встречаться, ты поможешь кентам?

-Лана... Я не хочу с тобой встречаться. Потому что я знаю - ты ничего не чувствуешь глядя на меня, но мне все равно. мне будет достаточно того, что ты рядом, поэтому я предлагаю тебе-жить со мной. мне нужна жена. От меня многое ждут люди и еще больше жду я сам, но я один.

-Ты же сам сказал - я не чувствую ничего к тебе, как ты можешь так жить?

-Мне достаточно того, что я чувствую. Поверь ты не будешь ни в чем нуждаться.

-Это смешно. Ты так говоришь словно я кукла, а не живой человек. Если ы любишь меня ты не сделаешь так, ты же знаешь я так не смогу жить.

-И все же я тебе предлагаю.

-Это...Это какой то бред. сумасшествие... то что ты предлагаешь, это невозможно.

Она и правда не понимала, ничего не понимала. Лекс поднялся и подошел вплотную к ней, как несколько часов назад уже делал. снова она казалась с ним лицом к лицу.

-Лана... Я знаю, что ты ценишь в человеке. Его способность быть рядом с тобой. Я всегда этого желал. когда вы с Кларком расстались я пытался сделать так, чтобы ты взглянула на меня другими глаами, но ты не стала. Не видела. Я почти сказал тебе, что чувствую, но получилось сказать так как сейчас. я предлагал тебе это уже...

-Но ты тогда.. тогда это был не ты. - она вскинула руку и закрыла ей глаза.потом отвела ее в сторону и снова посмотрела на него. Он был спокоен и кажется в нем была... эта его лживая мольба или может быть это была его правда?

-Я не знаю кто из них был настоящий я. мое сознание разделилось и я не уверен, в каком из тел было мое "Я". Я знаю одно, то что я предлагал, шло от сердца. Пусть я говорил не так и не то, но я имел ввиду одно. Лана ты нужна мне и мне все равно как.

Он отставил в сторону бокал и взял ее запястье в свое. Лана знала чего он хочет, показать то, о чем думает, доказать. Она уже чувствовала его губы на своих, знала это ощущение и не хотела его вновь повторять - он был слишком силен для нее. Это был не осторожный робкий кларк, уверенный но одновременно застенчивый, сильный в своей слабости и слабый в силе. Это был совершенно другой человек - он был не для нее. Не ее человек! Она отстранилась от него, оттолкнувшись рукой от его груди и его губы угодили в ее макушку, когда она наклонила голову. Лутор закрыл глаза, подчиняясь ее воле, но не отпустил от себя. Она чувствовала как крепко его объятие, не могла пошевелиться и только смотрела в ямочку на его шее, видела как бьется вена, слышала его голос. Настойчивый и тихий.

-Лана. Я сделаю все что ты попросишь, я буду рядом, у тебя будет все. Я схожу с ума когда вижу тебя. Ты многое обо мне не знаешь. Я прошу тебя остаться.

"Ты требуешь, а не просишь! Мне же нечего больше делать! у меня выбора нет!"

-Ты дашь денег?

-Я заплачу за все, все что надо. Его прооперируют.

-Лекс.. как ты можешь. Это так дорого.. так , Господи...

Он отпустил ее со вздохом и ей показалось что камень упал с плеч, его объятия были такими горячими и душными. Слишком тяжелыми. не ее человек.

-Два месяца?

-Что?

Он развернулся к ней уже с бокалом в руках.

-Я прошу у тебя два месяца и ни дня больше. нет так нет. За два месяца ты узнаешь меня, я тебя. Может быть я ошибаюсь.

-Что я скажу... другим?

-Что ты живешь у меня на правах...друга.

-Они не поверят..

"А мне и не надо, чтобы они верили." - он отвернулся к окну и не глядя в него, прикусив губу спросил.

-Выбор за тобой...

Дверь за его спиной захлонулась. Губы дрогнули, уголок чуть приподнялся в усмешке. Ловушка захлопнулась.

Мышка всего лишь мышка.

-Лана?

-Х..Хлоя...

Лана замерла посреди комнаты, комкая в руках свитер и пряча взгляд красных глаз.

-Ты едешь в Метрополис? кларк звонил?

-Да!

Она улыбнулась, мысленно вздохнув. Хлоя сама не понимая подкинула ей приемлимую ложь.

-Да. Я еду в Метрополис. Кларк звонил.

Она отвернулась и стала застегивать молнию на чемодане.

-И с каких пор метрополис стал располагаться в особняке Луторов?

Лана задержала дыхание. Хлоя прислонилась к дверному косяку и совсем не собиралась уходить. Она молчала, но потом все же пояснила.

-под окном стоит его машина.

-...э... Лекс предложил довезти меня и поросил своего...

-Сам?

-Что? не поняла прости? Да, сам предложил, я была у него. -Лана опустила глаза.

-Нет, я не это имела ввиду. Сам... предложил довезти?

-Что?

Лана подошла к окну и выглянула в темный двор. Там действительно была припаркована машина младшего Лутора. В салоне кто-то сидел, но разве мог дать Лекс кому-то свою машину. Ответ напрашивался сам собой. Лана вздрогнула, когда Хлоя у самого уха произнесла.

-Лана.. Что он тебе предложил?

-себя... он сказал, что за деньги, я должна буду жить с ним два месяца.

-что? Что??

-Хлоя... нет, хлоя! Стой! не надо. Подожди.

Но было поздно. горя праведным гневом маленькая жураналистка выскочила на крыльцо и сбежала по ступеням, направляясь к машине. За ней выбежала Лана, но опоздала.

-Лутор!

Хлоя распахнула дверь машины, собираясь выссказать все, что думала об этой сделке. "помощи" по словам Лекса, но... машина оказалась пуста. Хлоя оглянулась.

-Ищете кого-то мисс Салливан?

Вопрос был задан так неожиданно, что можно было испугаться и надо было бы. Лекс вырос со своим цинизмом в глазах и бескоечным презением на губах словно из подземли. Глядя на нее невинным взглядом , он протянул руку в трех сантиметрах от ее щеки и захлопнул дверцу машины. Может быть прошло много времени, но кажется пролетела секунда, гнев вновь вспыхнул в Хлое и она все же не выдержала.

-как ты смеешь?

-простите...? - он чуть поднял брочь не убирая свою полуулыбку

-Убери эту ухмылку с лица Лутор, может быть ты ее и проведешь, но не меня. к чему этот бред?! решил что честным путем ты ее не получишь, так теперь грязно начал играть в открытую?! Дал ей срок два месяца, а ты Лана поверила, что он тебя отпустит так просто?! Да никогда. Луторы стирают людей с лица земли, а не отпускают! Они вообще не знают что такое честная жизнь! Эти деньги не стоят того, что ты просишь, мы справимся и без тебя! Забирай их и вали отсюда! убирайся!

-Хлоя... -Лана стояла на крыльце и не зналакак поступить. Лекс молча отвернуся от Хлои и теперь не спускал с нее злых глаз, его скорее раздражало присутствие Хлои и ее монолог, чем забавляло. Она всегда его раздражала, шумная, дерзкая, слишком умная, слишком ... ее трудно было предугадать. поэтому он ждал, когда она закончит и уйдет, но.. не тут то было. Хлоя пустилась во все тяжкие и припомнила ему заслуги отца. а этого он не терпел.

-Мисс Салливан, может быть хватит пафоса!

-Ты не заткнешь меня Лутор, как всех остальных. Я не буду молчать, ты не стоишь ее ногтя. Убирайся вон, ты не нужен никому!

Она осеклась, когда он развернулся к ней лицом. его взгляд просто пылал ненавистью.

-мисс Салливан... Я получаю то что мне надо. Может быть она не стоит этих денег, а жизнь отца кларка? Она не стоит всего двух месяцев? по моему у вас нет другого выхода?

-Выход есть всегда!

-Да? - Лекс качнул головой, кинул взгляд на Лану, и снова взглянул в глаза Хлои. Сейчас будет больно, почему то подумала она и сжалась внутри. - Так почему же вы мисс салливан, до сих пор одна?

Он развернулся и перед тем как сесть в машину, еще раз посмотрел на Лану. Та жалась к стене, кутаяясь в свитер. потом развернулась и ушла в дом. машина умчалась вдаль. Хлоя стояла , глядя в пустые черные окна, думая над тем что он ей сказал.

"А действительно.. Если всегда есть выход... Почему я одна. Зачем я ее защищаю? Зачем я ему все это говорила.. Пусть бы шла туда, пусть жила бы с ним..."

Хлоя в последний раз посмотрела на дом, ей показалось что качнулась занавеска а втором этаже, но это всего лишь показалось. Снег ударил в лицо, она ушла, загребая его ногами и отвечая на вопросы сама себе.

"Я защищаю ее, потому что это е выход. Потому что я сказала ему сама ответ, это нечестная игра. Есть много способов и я пробовала все. Кларк недосягаем для меня,да он и не нужен мне. Я хочу двигаться вперед но с ним буду постоянно оглядываться назад. Буду ревновать, бояться что он уйдет. Я заслуживаю большего - это не мой человек."

Она подняла голову и посмотрела на начинающийся рассвет...

-Надо просто поверить, что так будет лучше...

Снег захрустел под ее ногами, когда она двинулась к машине.

"Ты никому не нужен!"

как ты смеешь?Убери эту ухмылку с лица ЛуторЛуторы стирают людей с лица земли, а не отпускатубирайсяты не стоишь ее ногтяУбирайся вон, ты не нужен никомуУбирайся вон, ты не нужен никомуУбирайся вон, ты не нужен никомуУбирайся вон, ты не нужен никомуУбирайся вон, ты не нужен никомуникомуникомуникомуникому"

Разве она всего какой то год назад улыбалась ему поверх газетных вырезок "Факела", или сидя рядом с кларком пыталась наладить с ним разговор -интервью, неужели эту девочку выбросило из окна его особняка, неужели это она так сремилась познакомиться с ним и так нуждалась в его защите... неужели все это когда то было?

Нога вдавила педаль газа в пол и машина рванулась вперед. На повороте его заносило, но каждый раз он упорно выравнивал ее на словах "ты никому не нужен". все то, что было - было давно и было неправдой.

Лана вернется к ему, рано или поздно. скорее рано, чем поздно. Время уходило, ей приходится делать выбор в пользу его, если она хочет помочь. А почему собственно она так сильно этого хочет? Они с Кларком расстались... горькая усмешка коснулась его губ при мысли о причине ее рвения. Он снова вспомнил Хлою и то, что сказал ей. Она была одна, эта девочка, очень любила Кларка, но это было к сожалению невзаимно. Он любил Лану и только Лана была для него единственной женщиной. И не было у Хлои выхода, чтобы она там ни говорила. ей пришлось оставить ег в покое. Она не Лекс. Что бы было если бы она была на его месте? На долю секунды он подумал - она поступила ы так же как он. пошла бы по трупам и поставила бы ва-банк, снова бы как и он ставила сама на себя. но ...

Это всего лишь на долю секунды. По ее праведной речи можно было с уверенностью утверждать - она не сделала бы так никогда. И все же.. И все же...

Лекс не заметил как на автомате доехал по знакомой дорге до дома. Наступило утро. В трех разных частях этого маленького света три разных человека уснули, не зная что теперь оказались втроем в одной мышеловке.

_на самом деле это все. Так я и оказалась здесь. Я помню я приехала поздно ночью к нему, чтобы не дай Бог не коротать эти несколько часов до сна в его компании. Ни он ни я не знал как смотреть друг другу в глаза и кажется, даже он не понимал уже зачем все это сделал и стоило ли вся эта затея чего-то. Я зашла в комнату которую он выделил мне, но не стала ее закрывать, прекрасно понимая, что рано или поздно мне придется научиться жить без запертых дверей. Но этой ночью он не приходил, хотя... может быть я просто не услышала..._

Два года назад. Февраль. Днем позже. 23:12

Лутор открыл дверь в ее комнату и вошел. Наверное она не стала запирать ее... почему? он не знал. Лана спала. он прошел мимо ее чемодана, теперь валявшегося в углу, распахнутого немного нервно, кажется. Ее туфли были разбросаны так, словно она снимала их на ходу: сначала одну, спустя пару шагов - другую. Они неловко лежали на боку или стояли прижавшись к ножке кровати. Он подобрал обе, повертел в руках и поставил куда-то. Лутор присел на краешек ее кровати,сознательно не придвигаясь близко.

Он очень любил эту женщину. На самом деле в его жизни было много их, но если вглядеться внимательнее - только две. Пару раз ему казалось что появлялись еще, кто вставал по важности на одну ступень с этими двумя, они становились его женами...

"Господи... -вскинув голову и посмотрев куда-то, где под крышей должно было быть звездное теперь уже небо, Лекс печально усмехнулся. -Я был женат уже два раза...Надо же..."

потом предавали его. Не удивительно, что эту женщину он завоевывал такими методами. Их было две... Лана и Хлоя. Да, эта журналистка заняла почетное место в его сердце, как самый приятно раздражающий объект. Женщина огонь, вечный двигатель, очень сильная, упрямая, она была похожа на него тем, что все делала сама, себя, друзей или любовь - она все создавала сама. когда это выходило она радовалась как ребенок, также как он, просто об этом никто не знал. Они одинаково ликовали и были одиноки... одинаково. У Хлои никого не было. У него тоже. Она любила кларка. Он любил Лану. Она безответно. Ирония судьбы - он тоже... Она пыталась... Подстава жизни- он тоже.

Лекс только сейчас заметил, что Лана спит в одежде, только сейчас он взял в руки таблетки что стояли на столе. снотворное. Она запаслась снотворным, чтобы лучше спать. Или чтобы... вообще... спать?

Он вышел за дверь, тихо притворив ее за собой. Очередная бессонная ночь и ему надо было подумать, что делать дальше.


End file.
